Secretos & Tentaciones (Reescrito)
by LaCunaDelTiempo
Summary: Todo cambió luego de la muerte de Kikyo. Sesshomaru a desaparecido e Inuyasha se comporta de manera extraña. La venganza no está completa, el objetivo del poderoso yokai es vengarse, por lo tanto Rin es secuestrada y es sometida a un plan de tortura. Luego de un tiempo todo cambia y brota el sentimiento llamado amor.


**PRÓLOGO**

El la besó sin ser preso de la culpa. La miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le susurraba que todo iría bien. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
— No puedo hacer esto, es demasiado.  
— No pienses solo hazlo, sabes que te amo y que nunca te haría daño.  
La recostó cuidadosamente y le subió el yukata hasta la cintura.  
La miró a los ojos. La respiración de ambos aumentaba, lo hizo, con suavidad y lentitud, entró en ella complaciendo su tentación. La amaba, ella era su centro, ella era su humanidad.  
Él vio como la diminuta lágrima recorría la piel femenina y su corazón dio un salto  
— ¿Estás bien?  
Ella no respondió, porque las palabras no salían. Era demasiado.  
La puerta se abrió seguido de un gemido de dolor

**Capítulo 1 **

— ¡Señorita Kikyo!  
El grito de la mujer de cabello azabache retumbó en los oídos de todos los pobladores, el horror y la sorpresa eran inmensos; los brazos y las piernas habían sido arrancados y un charco de sangre bañaba el entorno de la fémina. Corrió y con la intensión de tomar la cabeza hacia arriba la separó del cuello, descuartizaron vil mente a la sacerdotisa, un grito para luego ser convertido en llanto fue la reacción de la pobre aprendiz.  
— ¡Señora Kaede! - Llamó - ¡Señora Kaede! ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!  
Los pasos de varias personas se oían cercanas mientras comenzó a llorar sin control.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba sus manos ensangrentadas. La vida de Kikyo había llegado a su fin como debió haber sido hace años atrás, pero lamentablemente esto no aliviaba el terrible dolor que se sentía en el corazón.  
Kaede apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar en su rostro.  
— Las dos sabemos que...  
— ¡No es justo! Ella fue una mujer pura y bondadosa - le interrumpió.

Inuyasha se volteó observando la escena de una muchacha desconsolada. Todo era una mezcla de emociones; tristeza, dolor.

Sesshomaru había desaparecido justamente después de ser encontrado el cadáver.

El medio demonio se acercó al cuerpo armado y acercó su rostro uniendo sus labios, suspiró, tomando su aroma y sucedió algo que jamás había pensado; ella desprendía la esencia de su hermano.

— Sessho...

— Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! - gritaba Rin para captar su atención. - Debemos enterrarla...

Asintió alejándose mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido.

Un joven de cabello grisáceo tiró la pala y luego se sobó la nariz reteniendo los sollozos.

— Es momento...

Todos observaban como movían a la sacerdotisa para acomodarla en su tumba.

Rin abrazó con fuerza a la anciana mientras lloraba sin cesar.

Todos contaban anécdotas con la difunta, razones para recordarla y los valores que dejó. El esposo, sin embargo no dijo ninguna palabra.

La noche cayó sin apuro, ese día fue uno de los más silenciosos en doce años.

Kaede se observó en su reflejo y luego llenó el recipiente de agua. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Subió colina arriba hasta que al fin encontró a quien buscaba.

— Sabes, comprendo tu ira, sé que nos engañó a todos...

— La amaba. Nunca toqué a otra, pero era mía y no fue con cualquiera.

— Sé que lo que hizo fue imperdonable pero sanó a tu hermano

Inuyasha dio un golpe en la tierra y dejó las lágrimas fluir, la anciana lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un abrazo de consuelo.

Rin permanecía con las manos cubriendo su rostro ¿Todo había terminado? Tomó el atuendo en sus manos y llevó una de las prendas directo a su nariz; el aroma era embriagador, permanecía intacto.

Llevándolo todo caminó hacia uno de los riachuelos desconocidos por la aldea.

Desató el obi amarillento dejándolo caer junto con el kimono y quedando completamente desnuda se sumergió en el agua. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y apoyó su cabeza en la orilla, cerró los ojos y vagó en sus recuerdos.

Ella era apenas una niña. Tenía apenas ocho años cuando conoció a la mujer que le dio sentido a su vida y le enseñó cómo protegerse.

«— Sostén el arco, Rin - decía mientras la ayudaba posicionando la flecha.

Con el fin de apuntar al centro del arco encogió sus hombros y la lanzó fracasando. Había desaparecido de su vista

Kikyo se rio con dulzura y le mostró cómo hacerlo»

Rin sonrió mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua dulce. Ni siquiera era un día y la echaba de menos.

Después de varios minutos finalmente salió del agua y se colocó las ropas de su maestra fallecida.

Caminando de vuelta se sintió como una presencia maligna invadía su alrededor.

El miedo se apoderó de ella y con esto se atrevió a decir:

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

**«Kikyo» «asquerosa y repugnante» «caerás muerta, Kikyo» «tu sitio es el infierno» **

Rin tragó saliva, las piernas le temblaban. No estaba sola.

Una ráfaga pasó tras la muchacha. Tenía un rasguño en la espalda.

Asustada comenzó a correr sin rumbo. Los murmullos aumentaban.

**«Quién te crees para volver, perteneces al infierno»**

Las lágrimas de horror comenzaron a brotar sin control. Era su fin. Iban a matarla.

Chocó contra algo duro. Observó hacia adelante pero todo se tornó color negro.

Unas garras la tomaron del cuello y la colgaron hacia arriba haciéndole imposible respirar.

— ¡Rin! ¡Rin!

Abrió los ojos, estaba tendida en el suelo, sin prenda alguna y con sangre en el cuello

— ¡Rin! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Inuyasha se quitó el hakama y se lo colocó a la muchacha. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la aldea.

Abrió los ojos. Kaede colocaba un paño de agua fría en su frente.

— Kaede-sama ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo confundida mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

— No, no, mantente acostada. No te alejarás sola nunca más, Rin, casi pierdes la vida.

Abrió sorprendida los ojos y llevó su mano a su cuello.

— ¿Quién...

— No lo sé, ¿no recuerdas nada?

Espetó un débil _no _y Kaede le ordenó volver a dormir.

— _Sesshomaru déjanos en paz. Tú no perteneces aquí. No toques nunca más a Rin, ¿Me has entendido? Aléjate de aquí y no te atrevas a volver o te juro que yo mismo te haré sufrir más allá de lo que imaginas _


End file.
